In construction machines such as a hydraulic excavator, various devices of a driving system, such as an engine and a heat exchanger, are installed in an engine room. Recently, an exhaust gas post-treatment device for purifying exhaust gas of an engine is generally installed in an engine room from the consideration of an environment.
As an arrangement configuration of various devices in an engine room of a hydraulic excavator, for example, Patent Literature 1 is known. This Patent Literature 1 describes “a construction vehicle includes an engine, a cooling device that cools the engine by performing heat exchange with passing air, an exhaust gas purification section that reduces and purifies a nitrogen oxide in the exhaust gas of the engine by using a liquid reducing agent, a liquid reducing agent tank that stores a liquid reducing agent, and a vehicle body that has therein a ventilation space S2 through which air taken from the outside to be sent to the cooling device passes, and has a first side frame section disposed so as to face the ventilation space below the ventilation space, and a center frame disposed with a distance in the direction of the flow of air passing through the ventilation space with respect to the first side frame section. The liquid reducing agent tank is disposed in a space between the first side frame section and the center frame.” (refer to summary).